This invention relates to a breadstick tasting bread-like.
The invention also relates to a method of making such a breadstick type.
As is known, breadsticks are highly popular bakery consumables which are today manufactured and packaged mainly by industrial methods.
Also known is that breadsticks are especially valued on account of their low moisture content making them crisp and crumbly, as well as adapted for preservation over long periods.
While esteemed for their features, conventional breadsticks may be an uninviting choice.
In addition, they are low in fragrance, and while providing an alternative to bread, are never really as welcome.